Bad and very bad luck tales
by ChorusKidP
Summary: With Beakley injured, Launchpad in a coma, Donald, Huey and Dewey lost at sea, Scrooge missing and Webby with cancer, Can Louie survive these tragic events? Or will the evil triplet become the grieving triplet?
1. chapter 1

The sun was shining bright in the city of Duckburg. The residents, which were mostly ducks, were roaming the streets to work or their homes. A big mansion stood near the end of the town. That mansion was home to the richest duck in the world: Scrooge McDuck. He and his family happily lived in that mansion; His nephew Donald Duck, His grand nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie, Mrs Beakley the Housekeeper, Webby Vanderquack Beakley's granddaughter, and his limo driver Launchpad McQuack. It was a normal day at the McDuck Manor. The adults were out for the afternoon, Leaving the 4 kids at home with their babysitter: Donald's Best Friend Goofy (Mickey wasn't available at the time). The 5 of them played a nice game of Monopoly.

"Gwarsh, Looks like i have to go to jail again Ahyuk!" Goofy said. He moved his piece on the "Jail" space, When Webby bailed him out a while later.

The doorbell rang a simple melody (The ducktales theme song)

"I'll get it" Dewey said. He got up and ran to the door where he greeted by Donald. His clothes were a little torn and his tail had been burned.

"Donald are you ok?" Goofy said heading over to the door. The other 3 kids followed him.

"I'm alright. We got into a car accident on the way home." Donald said rubbing his head.

The 5 of them shot up

"A CAR ACCIDENT?!" they all said at once.

"Is Granny ok?" Webby asked

"Is Uncle Scrooge ok?" Louie asked

"More importantly, Are you ok Donald?" Goofy asked

Donald dusted himself off

"We're all gonna be ok. An ambulance is taking Mrs B and Launchpad to the hospital. Meanwhile, your Uncle Scrooge dissappeared after the accident so there's a police search going on." Donald said in a calming voice.


	2. The Mouse in the House

Donald drove the kids to the hospital the next day. Mrs Beakley survived with a broken leg and Webby hugged her grandma knowing she was ok. Unfortunately Launchpad had fallen into a coma after the accident and the doctors say it may be a while before he wakes up. The news began to play in a nearby tv.

"We interrupt this program with some breaking news. Police are still searching for Scrooge McDuck after he disappeared in a car accident yesterday." the news reporter said.

"In other news, Mickey Mouse has been dropped of charges after a fight with the famous..." the reporter said going inaudible.

Donald held on to the boys tightly. They all hoped for Launchpad and Scrooge to be ok.

That night, Louie hardly slept. He was the most chill and evil triplet but it appears he had been traumatized with his friend in a coma and his uncle missing. A few tears even rolled down his cheek. Of course he wouldn't want to talk about it to anyone.

When Louie woke up, he noticed the house was a bit quiter than usual. When he entered the kitchen, he saw a mouse wearing an apron.

"EEK! A MOUSE!" Louie yelled grabbing the nearest object which was a wooden spoon.

"Oh hello Louie. Donald took your other 2 brothers on a fishing trip. Guess he forgot you" The mouse said.

"Who are you?" Louie said. He had never seen this mouse before. Was he a friend of his uncle?

"I'm Donald's best friend Mickey" the mouse introduced himself.

"I thought Uncle Donald's best friend was Mr Goofy" Louie said with a stern look on his face.

"Well I'm Donald's _other_ best friend. Goofy took his son on a vacation so Donald called me instead" Mickey said.

"Do you want breakfast?" Mickey said holding bacon and eggs in the form of his head.

"When were you a cook Mickey?" Louie said taking the plate.

"My wife Minnie taught me" Mickey swooned. Louie cringed. He hated when adults gawked over their lovers like that. After breakfast, Louie decided to check on Mrs Beakley, who sat on an armchair with her broken leg in a cast. Looks like she didn't need any assistance. Louie decided to wake up Webby and inform her about the mouse in the mansion (instead of acknowledging the elephant in the room haha I'm funni). When he opened the door, he found webby on the floor passed out. He ran over to her and looked for a pulse. She was alive thank Duck Heavens. Webby slowly regained consciousness.

"Webby are you ok?" Louie asked when she reached back to earth. Webby looked around the room before replying.

"Yeah I'm ok"

"You passed out. Do i have to take you to a hospital?" Louie asked.

"No it's nothing." Webby said getting up and dusting herself off.

"Well maybe i should tell you that there's a mouse in the mansion" Louie said.

Webby shot up.

"A MOUSE?!" she said jumping into Louie's arms. Louie blushed red. He enjoyed feeling her smooth fluffy skin in his fingertips as she held on to him (Isn't she lovely by stevie wonder plays in the background). After daydreaming, the two heading into the kitchen to see Mickey again.


	3. Webby

Later that day, Mickey and the 2 kids decided to clean the mansion due to Mrs Beakley being injured. They vaccumed the floors, Washed the dished, Made the beds, Just as much work as Beakley did. While they cleaned, Webby fainted a few times in the process but she claimed it was nothing. After cleaning, The 3 of them played a nice game of Twister. Mickey spun the wheel while Louie and Webby were on the mat.

"Right foot yellow" Mickey said. Webby placed her right foot on a yellow space.

"Left hand green" Mickey said. Louie placed his left hand on a green space. This went on for a while.

Later in the game, the kids had their left foot on yellow, Left hand on green and Right hand on red. If either one of them places their right foot on a space, things can get uncomfortable.

"Right foot green" Mickey said. Oh No! Webby placed her right hand on green. The two were in an uncomfortable position. With Webby on top of him, Louie blushed red. Their beaks were so close all he wanted to do was kiss them (Yes he does have a crush on Webby wasn't it obvious?).

Mickey stopped the wheel to examine their position. He snickered. He knew what Louie was thinking. Suddenly, Webby slipped and the two of them fell on the mat, Mickey laughing his tail off. Webby got up for a moment before passing out again, This time she didn't wake up. Louie looked for a pulse while Mickey dialed 911. Mrs Beakley came into the the room on her wheelchair and gasped when she saw her granddaughter on the floor. Mickey assured Beakley that he had it all under control. The ambulance came and took Webby to the hospital. Louie and Mickey went with them, hoping that she was ok.


	4. Without them

(A/N: before i start this chapter, i noticed this story is the only one with likes. Please support my other fanfics if you can. I have a ducktales crossover and something for the Dragon Maid fans anyway let's continue)

Louie and Mickey went over to the doctor.

"How is she Doctor?" Mickey said.

"Well unfortunately your friend has cancer. Brain cancer. She has to stay at the hospital overnight." The doctor said.

Louie gasped. Webby, His friend, His crush, His world, with cancer. He wanted to break down and cry right there. But he couldn't. He wanted to stay strong for the both of them. Unfortunately when they got home, Louie went to his room and cried in his bed. He sobbed, sniffiled and wailed. Mickey heard the boy from behind the door.

"Poor Louie..." Mickey said to himself.

The next day, Mickey took Louie to Disneyland to try to cheer him up. Not even Cinderella could make the boy smile. He was depressed at the happiness place on earth. Louie did enjoy the tea cups ride alot but when they saw a hamburger restaurant, He thought of webby and cried again. It seemed everything reminded Louie of Webby. From the hamburger restaurant to the Paint the Night parade. Louie admitted he had fun but it wasn't the same without his brothers, His uncles, Or Webby.

Louie turned on the tv when they got home and the news played. Scrooge was still missing and Donald was found washed up in an island. It may be a while before help arrived. Mrs Beakley was recovering well and actually helped a little around the mansion even in crutches. Louie went to the hospital daily to check on Launchpad and Webby. Although Webbys cancer was getting worse, the doctors said they're doing everything they can. Launchpad, still in a coma, was still in stable condition and he might wake up soon.

What seemed to be going smoothly in a straight line suddenly made a sharp turn for the worse


	5. Bad ending

One day, Louie rushed into the hospital. He asked the receptionist for directions to Webby's room. She pointed to the left. A doctor had informed Louie that Webby only had a few minutes to live before she would pass on. Louie went into the room. There she was, beautiful as ever. Even if she was bald due to her cancer, she looked beautiful as ever.

"Webby..." Louie began. It hurt him to she the bravest girl he knew about to leave him forever. Webby gently held his hand. Louie's throat began to dry up. He couldn't speak. One word could leave him in tears.

A few days ago, Launchpad sadly died in his coma. He couldn't make it and Louie knew that Webby was the next one to go. Mickey watched from outside the room.

"Louie..." Webby softly spoke.

"I love you...stay strong...for me..." Webby said slowly. Louie felt tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want to lose Webby. Not like how he lost Launchpad or his uncles. Webby used her bitter strength to hold on to Louie's hand.

"Come here..." she said. Louie leaned in closer where she used the last of her strength to kiss him on the beak. Louie silently sobbed. That was the first and last time he would get a kiss from Webby.

"Tell donald...and Mr McDuck... and grannny...stay...strong" Webby said. The monitor hit a flatline. Webby let go of Louie's hand.

"Webby!" Louie cried out. He put his head in his hand and knelt down. Tears began streaming down his face. He didn't stop them. Webby was gone and he felt empty inside.

When Louie got home, He locked himself in his room, refusing to leave no matter what. He lost 2 people, 1 being very close to. There was the knock at the door.

"Go away Mickey..." Louie said in a sad tone.

"Who's Mickey?" a familiar voice said.

Louie looked up. He ran over to his door and opened it just a crack.

"Dewey? I thought you were lost at sea with Uncle Donald!" Louie said as he opened the door. Dewey looked into his brother's eyes. He could tell they were red from crying. His green jacket had teardrops as well.

"Have you been crying? Anyway where's Webby?" Dewey asked. Louie stopped at the word Webby. He slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Rude. I'll just ask the mouse in the living room" Dewey said walking off.

After Huey and Dewey heard the news about Launchpad and Webby, They began to feel bad for Louie. He had to live through all of this. Worst part is that Huey and Dewey had no idea Webby was sick. Fortunately, Uncle Scrooge had been found and the family decided to hold a vigil for Webby and Launchpad. Louie was the most emotional of them all. He didn't tell anyone about his crush on Webby but they understand how close she was to Louie. Life really _is_ like a hurricane in Duckburg.


	6. True ending

"Louie wake up!" A voice said. Louie suddeny shot up in his bed.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?" he screamed.

"Who left you?" the voice giggled. Louie looked around. Donald, Scrooge, his brothers, Beakley, Webby and Launchpad all stood by his bed. Louie was shocked to see Launchpad and Webby. He began to shout.

"I THOUGHT WEBBY AND LAUNCHPAD WERE DEAD" he screamed. Webby and Launchpad looked at each other and laughed.

"You must have had one crazy dream." Webby said still laughing.

"Wait I was dead? When's my funeral" Launchpad spoke.

"Wait so it was all a dream?" Louie said.

"It sure was. By the way, how did you know about Mickey?" Donald asked.

"It's a long story but first" Louie said getting out of bed.

"I'm hungry"

"That's our Louie" Dewey said before the whole gang laughed. Things turned out great for Louie. Before anything, he reached over and gave Webby a peck on the cheek. At first, she was flustered but then she smiled. Life can be a hurricane but in the end, there's always a rainbow here in Duckburg and that's how it will always be.

The End.


End file.
